


Rot

by hops



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Death Threats, Gen, Revenge, prision visits, the usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 01:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12665184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hops/pseuds/hops
Summary: Lup visits Sazed in prison.





	Rot

**Author's Note:**

> it's what he deserves.jpeg
> 
> the discord inspired this and im sad

The guard lets them through the hall to Sazed’s cell and shuts the door behind them. What happens in here is going to stay in here, and the guard would know nothing about it. That much he had promised. 

Sazed looks up from his bench behind the iron bars and pales paper white. He looks like he’s seen a ghost. In some way, Lup supposes without humor, he has. 

“T-T-- Wait--” 

“Hey, you rotted piece of shit,” Lup says casually, wrapping a hand around a bar between them. Sazed shrinks back against the wall behind him. “Looking for Taako? You’re out of luck this time.” 

Barry stands behind her, waiting. 

“How--” 

Lup’s jaw tenses. She’s quiet for a long time, just staring, eyes aflame even without her incorporeal form. She doesn’t need to be a lich to look fucking phantasmal. 

Sazed stares back, wide-eyed and terrified. 

“I just needed to meet you in the flesh. I mean, after everything you did to hurt my fucking  _ brother?  _ Thought I’d do the honors.” 

Sazed cowers back in a panic. “Please, I-- I’m--” 

Lup grabs both bars with all her strength and rattles them despite their concrete positions. She could bend them if she wanted to. She could waste this form entirely and level the whole place in flame. 

“I could fucking kill you, you know that, right?” she seethes, staring at him with wide eyes. Her pupils are pinholes. Her grimace turns to a wolfish grin. “I could snap your neck, burn you alive… Oh, no, I think that’d be too quick…” 

“Lup..” Barry says softly from behind her.

Sazed looks as if he could cry. Or pass out. 

Lup laughs, and it’s ugly. It’s  _ scary.  _

“You’re lucky I’ve got my guy here. Otherwise I’d rip you to fucking shreds for what you did to him.” 

She starts to turn towards Barry. 

Sazed swallows and furrows his brow. He can barely muster the strength to speak, and yet, he does. “You won’t.” 

Before she even whirls around, her hands are coated in flame. They illuminate the whole room.  _ “WANNA BET? _ ” she shrieks with a terrifying flourish of flame. Around each glowing palm, there are crackles of red lightning. 

Sazed draws himself close into the corner, shaking. 

Barry places a firm hand on her shoulder. As the fire before her fades, the tears pooling in her eyes glimmer for a moment. 

She sets her jaw tight. 

“He doesn’t even deserve that much, Lu.” 

She sniffs and turns from the cell.

“Rot in hell.” 

As she walks away in Barry’s wake, she casts a fireball without looking. It narrowly misses Sazed’s cheek, and singes the hair on one side of his head with precision. 

The guard lets them out of the hall. Barry pulls her close. She cries. 


End file.
